The End
by BlackclawKitty15
Summary: WARNING: Gay pairing, don't like, don't read! Dark gets too caught up in battle, and can't take back what he's done. I do not own Legend of Zelda, and I suck at writing summaries :P Read? Maybe? One-shot. BTW I honestly don't know which world this takes place in, so I'm gonna say Twilight Princess. Dark Link should have been in it, don't ya think?


Dark loved this, feeling his blade cut through flesh, enemy after enemy. Bokoblins continued to rush towards him, only to be met with death.

A red haze settled over his eyes, causing him to only be able to see his sword. All he could see was the silhouettes of the Bokoblins figures dropping around him.

Dark kept slicing, relishing in the feeling of hot, crimson blood spattering on his hair, face and clothes.

He kept swinging until he couldn't see anymore figures on the edges of his vision.

Dark found one more figure, standing alone against all odds. This figure's build was different from the others, tall and muscular. It didn't matter to him, only as long as it died.

He laughed maniacally as he heard its scream of alarm, rushing at it with his sword.

He swung to slice its throat open, but was pleasantly surprised when it dodged. The tip managed to catch its neck, but not deep enough to kill it immediately.

He exchanged blows with the creature, surprised by its skill and form. It moved like a human, and even had a sword similar to a human sword as well.

The red haze slowly began to lift, but its influence still lay heavily on his mind as he charged crazily into battle.

Finally, after having received a small cut to his leg, Dark managed to knock the sword out of the creature's hand.

"Dark, no!" the creature screamed as he lunged toward it, his sword aimed at his torso.

He plunged the sword deep into the creature's body, listening to its gurgling cry as it fell to the ground. Blood poured from its wound, making it look like it was floating in a lake of red.

Dark chuckled as he yanked the sword out of its body, shaking the blood off with a quick snap of his arm.

"Da…Dark…" The body stuttered, still stubbornly clinging to life. Dark rolled his eyes in disgust and was about to crash the sword down again into its body.

The red haze finally released its grip on his mind, allowing him to fully comprehend the carnage that lay around him, the carnage he caused.

Bokoblin bodies littered the floor, blood pooling in the small dips in the floor.

He looked down at the blood spattering his clothes, dripping crimson rivers down his body.

The biggest shock was that of the body lying at his feet.

His beautiful blue eyed hero lay on the floor, his precious life blood pouring out onto the cold stone.

Dark cried out and dropped to his knees, casting the Master Sword to the side. Gently, he reached down and cradled the hero's head in his hand.

"Oh, Goddesses…oh Goddesses…" Dark mutter as he pulled the body of his lover closer, hugging the bleeding corpse against his chest.

"Dark…" The seemingly dead body whispered in Dark's ear.

Dark's red eyes widened, tears beginning to fall from the blazing red orbs.

"Link! Oh my Goddesses, Link!" Dark released his tight embrace on Link's body, letting his face fall back until it was only inches from his face.

Link's face was as pale as a sheet, blood pouring from the corner of his mouth. His usual rosy cheeks had faded until only hollow, white skin remained. His golden blonde hair fell messily around his face, blood spattering the yellow fronds. The knick on his neck was deeper than Dark had originally perceived, staining Link's white collar red.

Link's eyes were the only thing that remained the same. His eyes were the color of blue fire, burning a hot cerulean.

"Link, what have I done?! I'm so sorry, do you have a fairy? I can fix this, okay? Just hold on." Dark spouted words in a panic, fear clenching his throat.

His mind stopped when Link gently lifted his hand and weakly put a bloody finger to Dark's lips, silencing him.

Link moved his hand so it was cupping Dark's face lovingly.

"Dark…stop, its okay. I can hear the Goddesses calling me to the Sacred Realm." Link whispered out slowly, as if speaking to a child.

Dark watched Link slowly fading away, tears falling from his eyes.

"What do you mean? You can't leave, it was just an accident! I didn't mean to!" Dark panicked again, his heart racing at a million miles an hour, while Link's was slowly crawling to a stop.

"It's okay Dark, I don't blame you…" Link paused as he struggled to breathe. "I knew my time was coming, I could feel it." Link smiled up at Dark to reassure him, but it only made Dark crazier.

Link pulled himself up as best as he could, grunting as he did so. He kissed Dark gently on the lips, leaving a thin trail of blood on Dark's face.

"I love you, and I always will. I will see you…in…" Link gasped as he faded away. "The next life…"

He breathed out, his chest falling and his hand slipping off of Dark's face.

Dark watched and waited for Link's chest to rise again as he breathed, but it stayed still. Links bright blue eyes were now dull as his spirit left to join the Goddesses in the Sacred Realm.

He stared off behind Dark, his eyes clouded. Dark reached a trembling hand up and shut his eyes.

He sat there for a moment, staring at his lover's body on his lap.

He reached down and touched Link's once full, petal pink lips with his hand, wailing out as he felt how cold and blue they were.

Dark pulled Link close to his chest and wailed to the sky, his screams echoing in the empty room.

He rocked back and forth, not caring what happened to him now. He squeezed Link, trying to squeeze life back into him.

Dark sat there for countless hours, sobbing and holding Link's cold body close to his.

Finally, when his voice gave out on him, Dark stood up, his legs shaking. He bent down and gently lifted Link up into his arms, cradling him like a newborn.

He turned and began to walk back to Hyrule Castle, still holding Link in his arms.

Dark had a lot of explaining to do.

**Sooo….Yeah…I actually drew some fanart of Dark Link killing Link, and decided "Hey, this would make a good fanfiction!" So this is it :P When I can, I will update the cover photo with that drawing, but till then, its gonna be a kitty cat :3 Fanart is mine! I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any of the characters in the series. BTW: Song recommendation, "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Ray. It will make this fanfic sooo much better :D Thanks for all of the support guys! Love y'all!**

**~BlackclawKitty15**


End file.
